The invention relates to a calibrating unit of an extruder for sections, which is made up of releasably interconnected inner and outer calibrating members.
In a known calibrated unit of the kind specified the individually produced calibrating members are held together by screwed connections or other connecting members. One important disadvantage of such a calibrating unit is that constantly increasing demands call for considerable expense to position the individual members with dimensional accuracy. Neither can this expense be substantially reduced by the fact that many members are interconnected via hinges, since the hinges must also be accurately positioned during assembly. There is also the aspect that such hinges ar fairly expensive to manufacture and assemble; moreover, the point of hinging is unfavourably placed, due to the construction.
It is an object of the invention to provide a calibrating unit of an extruder for sections whose members can be positioned with high dimensional accuracy in a problem-free manner.